Traditional batting tee systems comprise a base and an elongated body or shaft, with the base configured to hold the shaft upright. The shaft is generally affixed to the base at one end, with a ball receiving receptacle configured at the other end. A batter can use the traditional batting tee system by resting a ball (e.g., baseball or softball) on the ball receiving receptacle and swinging a bat at the ball. The tee system is one preferred method of teaching players on the appropriate swing mechanics, but still allows for good effects (e.g., hitting the ball far) with less than ideal batting form. In addition, the ball is stationary, providing limited simulation of real game situations.